


Ранний завтрак

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot





	Ранний завтрак

— Ямазаки, ты слушаешь?

— Мммхм, — отозвался Ямазаки, клюя носом над чашкой с кофе.

— Лучше бы тебе слушать, — Ханамия до побелевших костяшек сжал в руке палочки. — Потому что мне стоило всех душевных сил решиться на этот рассказ. Слушай, и не говори, что не слышал.

Ямазаки покачивался с закрытыми глазами.

«К лучшему», — решил Ханамия.

— Вчера ночью, — тихо начал он, — не помню, в котором часу, на меня напали двое. Я очень ясно разглядел обоих, но мне это не помогло: мне выкрутили руки, я мог разве что кричать, но знал, что крик мой останется без внимания. У одного из них был длинный, бугристый член, и он все тыкался им и тыкался мне в заднюю стенку горла, и мне казалось, что он вот-вот вытрахает мне все мозги. Второй не смог долго ждать и тоже запихнул член мне в рот. Я думал, у меня лопнет голова. Они ебали меня три часа посменно, и только подход на пятый я начал испытывать от этого удовольствие…

Ханамия невозмутимо отпил из чашки. Ямазаки сидел с вытаращенными глазами и распахнутым ртом.

— Ямазаки, у тебя кофе льется в мисо-суп, — кротко заметил Фурухаши, ставя перед ним пиалу с рисом. — А как их звали, Ханамия?

— Причастный и деепричастный обороты. А потом, — продолжил он, предвосхищая следующий вопрос Фурухаши, — я решил, что хватит Ямазаки дрыхнуть и разбудил его, потому что ебаться с рукописью веселей вдвоем.

— Так, — наконец-то отмер Ямазаки, — что это сейчас было?

— Купился? — Ханамия показал язык. Ямазаки был все еще сонный, но рисковать с «идиотом» все-таки не стоило.

— Это была метафора, даже я понял, — Фурухаши потянулся. — До сих пор не пойму, Ханамия, почему ты позвал в издательство Ямазаки, а не Хару.

«Потому что в отличие от Хары Ямазаки смотрит мне в рот», — Ханамия запил эту мысль щедрым глотком чая.

— Потому что из него отличный корректор, внимательный и въедливый. Натаскать его было не сложно.

Ямазаки очевидно раздулся от гордости.

— А уж какой внушаемый, — Ханамия спрятал ухмылку за чашкой.

— Соберетесь выяснять отношения — выгоню из пекарни, — очень холодно предупредил Фурухаши. — Достаточно и того, что вы раз в неделю притаскиваетесь в четыре утра за завтраком. Я вам в кухарки не нанимался.

— Ну ты единственный не спишь в такую рань, — Ямазаки пожал плечами.

Фурухаши внимательно всматривался в него.

— Кофе уже не надо?

— Не надо, — Ямазаки принялся за завтрак с горячечным энтузиазмом: лицо его полностью скрылось, заслоненное ладонью с пиалой, и только видно было, как жадно ходят рыжие брови, и рисинки, разлетаясь веером, налипают на лоб.

— Между тем, этот… — «урод», проглотил Ханамия, — уважаемый автор пропустил третий дедлайн.

Даже рис, налипший на лицо, не мог испортить лучшей угрожающей гримасы Ямазаки.

— Звони! — рыкнул он и вертикально воткнул палочки в остатки риса, как на поминках. 

«О, да», — Ханамия точно знал, по ком звонит колокол в полпятого утра.

Он набирал номер с предвкушением и с ним же пережидал десять, а то и пятнадцать долгих гудков.

— Дорогой автор, — елейно уронил он в раздраженное сопение, наступившее после очередного гудка, — сообщаю вам, что мы еще раз прочитали и исправили рукопись после ваших последних замечательных правок и выслали вам новый вариант. Скажите, пожалуйста, вы посмотрели редактуру?

Исправленный вариант улетел на почту ровно пятнадцать минут назад. Когда в трубке раздраженно запищали, Ханамия быстренько передал ее Ямазаки.

— Многоуважаемый господин писатель, — самое вежливое обращение из возможных Ямазаки произнес своим лучшим бандитским тоном. «Ну чо, есть чо? А если найду?»

Ханамия с удовольствием на грани с физическим слушал, какая мертвая тишина установилась в трубке. Ни единого писка.

— Я - выпускающий редактор, Ямазаки, хочу сообщить вам от имени всего нашего издательства, что мы очень ждем выхода вашей книги. Отдел снабжения, который уже заключил договоры с книжными, отделы маркетинга и пиара, которые уже больше месяца ведут агрессивную пиар-компанию всеми доступными средствами…

Ханамия поморщился. Его промах — он был уверен, что в достаточной степени запугает автора, и тот сдаст рукопись по крайней мере после первого, ускоренного дедлайна. Но тот оказался слишком туп. Отлично. Судя по этому, книгу ждал оглушительный успех у публики, таких же идиотов.

— … и особенно главный редактор, Ханамия-сан, и ваш покорнейший слуга в моем лице, — голос Ямазаки поднялся до хриплого, угрожающего крещендо. — С нетерпением ждем рукопись с принятыми правками.

Не нужно было слышать Ямазаки, чтобы представить его зверское лицо. В трубке испуганно похрипывали. Ханамия забрал трубку и с удовольствием нажал отбой.

— Вот чтоб я еще раз, Ханамия… — Ямазаки смотрел на него посветлевшими злыми глазами.

— Оставил меня наедине с деепричастными оборотами? — Ханамия сладко улыбнулся. — Ну что ты, у тебя ни шанса.

Ямазаки сдулся:

— Когда-то я просто хотел играть в баскетбол…

— А я - власти над миром, — Ханамия потер переносицу. Сказывалась бессонная ночь. — Как видишь, каждому из нас пришлось скорректировать планы.

— Это грустно, — только из-за того, что Ханамия так хорошо знал Фурухаши, у него получалось угадывать, когда тот радуется, и сейчас был именно этот момент. — Похоже, только у меня исполнилось заветное желание.

— Ну почему же, — Ханамия повертел бриошь с шоколадом, примерился и сладострастно отхватил от нее половину. — Вот ты можешь похвастаться стабильной сексуальной жизнью по восемнадцать часов в день?

Ямазаки поперхнулся.

— Это же ад какой-то…

— После долгих лет исследований, я пришел к выводу, что самые здоровые сексуальные отношения — это мозгоебля. Тем и живу.

Ямазаки и Фурухаши смотрели на него с нечитаемыми выражениями на лицах.

— Мне кажется, мужика ему надо хорошего, — поделился Ямазаки с Фурухаши.

— Почему мужика? — Ханамия сделал мысленную пометку подставить Ямазаки какую-нибудь подножку на работе.

— Ну, деепричастие с причастием в твоем рассказе не девицами были…

— Хм. Найдешь подходящего — познакомь, — пошутил Ханамия и зевнул, из-за этого проглядев азартный огонек в глазах Ямазаки. — Доел? Пойдем.

Впереди их ждали восемнадцать часов ебли с причастиями, деепричастиями, предложениями с двумя членами и прочие интимные развлечения работников издательской сферы.


End file.
